Can You Hear the Trees Whispering?
__NOEDITSECTION__ Foreword I have been inspired (From the inspiration page) to write a story about a blind Ice Wing. This is currently a WIP but I hope you enjoy it. I am open to let your OCs and Characters be a part of this story. Just go to the forum page to the Contests, Requests, and Games page and look for Characters for Fanfiction: Can You Hear the Trees Whispering. or go to my page and ask. (AvalonCat) I have the major plot down but am open to suggestions anytime. Please do not steal my ideas or a large plot section from my story or use the same sequence of Characters. Do not steal coding. Special Thanks to ADragonDreaming881 for editing. I got permission from Avalon to edit this fanfiction for grammar and things. My suggestions for her that I don't want to change without her permission will be marked like this */\* so they are very distinct. Ignore them if you please. -Dreaming. I would like to recognize NightclawstheNightwing for the Main Character. (Shiver ) And the following users: Pearl336 Moonflower-Leader of thunderclan Icetiger101 Saburra-the-SandWing JadeSky2468 ADragonDreaming881 FenTheMudwing Echoes man Princess Izzy Sierra sakura Forestfire Updated June 27, 2018. Characters Shiver Crimson (pearl336) Solluna Rubellite Astro Lotus (Isabellej13) Iridescent the TrickWing Queen Echeveria Queen Snowfrost Fractal Queen Larkspur Wallflower Rune Murder Lycen Duskset Awe Kyrex Adainta Diablo Sleet Simple Arctica the IceWing Aurora Summary Peril strikes Pyrrhia again. An ambitious dragon hungry for power searches for the Rod of Power, a staff that grants him rule over all the tribes. To find the Rod of Power, he must wield the Rod of Ice and the Rod of Fire. Now it is up to the blind IceWing Shiver, a descendent of the Guardian of the Ice Rod, and her friends to retrieve it before the "bad guy" takes rule over all the tribes. Prologue "Leave, you worm," a MudWing shouted as the weak and wounded dragon left the cliffs. "Yah, you eggbeater, go bother another tribe or something," the other MudWing yelled. "You are going to regret this," the dragon whispered under his breath, struggling to stay aloft. The tears in his wings were many, and the wind passed through them, making him work harder. He whistled, a deafening screech, and two other dragons soared up from the shadows of the cliffs. They let him rest his talons on their backs to support him. "What should we do, your highness?" asked one of them. He grunted in reply. "Take me to that island you were talking about." The two dragons obeyed his orders without question and turned southwest, the wind carrying them, so the trip was lighter on their wings. "Once we get there, tell the others where our base is, and we will start our plan from there," the dragon in charge continued. "You think we have enough?" asked the other dragon who supported him. "Trust me, once I have the Ice Rod and Fire Rod, even the Queens will bow to me." Chapter 1 Shiver slowly crept over the slope, her eyes fixed on a fat reindeer. She licked her lips. Shiver stepped closer, light on her talons so she wouldn't disturb the silence. The brown, frizzy mammal was nibbling on a few small blades of grass. Shiver would have to be quick, before it ate it all. Wisps of snow flowed over the hills and banks of snow, and icicles clung to the reindeer's antlers. Shiver crept a step further, but the fluffy snow gave out from under her. Her left forepaw sank into the bank and made a squishy crunchy noise, alerting the reindeer. It lifted its head and stared in her direction. She wasn't about to lose this one, too. She narrowed her eyes at it. Just a few more steps, then I can take it out," ''she thought. She lifted her foot out of the sinkhole and carefully placed it before her, being more cautious. The reindeer lowered its head and began sniffing for food. The grass was now gone. Shiver was only a wing-length away. She bunched up her muscles, ready to pounce. Whoosh. The wind suddenly switched direction and blew her scent towards the reindeer. It immediately fled. Shiver growled in frustration. She shouted a curse to the air and sighed. Three days now since she had a meal. This was going to be a hard winter for all the IceWings. Shiver turned back and flew to her village. The cold, blistering winter wind blew strong from the North. Shiver had to lean into it, slightly to the right, to keep from being overbalanced. Through the grey and white snow flecked sky, a small glowing silhouette of the sun revealed itself, but was quickly covered by a dark cloud. Thunder rumbled in the west as more dark clouds rolled in. The wind shifted from North to West, increasing the speed at which the black, smoke-like clouds approached. Shiver squinted her eyes to keep the stinging snow out. Slowly the landscape faded into the shadow of the dark horizon. Shiver spotted small blue glowing dots in the distance, ice lights from her village. She dove down into the snow and walked through the cluster of igloos. Many of the local IceWings had taken cover by now, disappearing behind thick polar bear pelts that draped the entrances to their homes. Shiver approached her small igloo. She ducked under her own polar bear fur into a cozy, round room. Exhaling her frostbreath into the room, Shiver started some small ice crystals glowing, lighting the area with a cool, blue light. Shiver hated the dark. She walked over to a bed of reindeer and polar bear pelts, and settled down on them. The wind howled and whistled around the igloo as if shouting a prophecy of mass destruction or the end times. Shiver curled up in a ball to keep warm. Even though she was an IceWing, she still got cold. Shiver lived in a small village called Frosttoe. Frosttoe first was built when orphans came here for refuge. It soon became a safe haven for outlaws as well, since the village was so small and so far from any other towns that it wasn't even on the map. Many come and go, but a few stay for life. Shiver planned to stay here for life. She didn't really have friends, but she liked the dragons who stayed here. Shiver’s belly grumbled and she sighed. She got up from her now warm bed and dug in a bank of snow on the other side of the igloo. Shiver uncovered an old fish and started to eat it. Burying prey had become a custom here, too. The snow acted like a natural ice chest, and kept prey fresh. This technique was mainly practice in the winter months, so they could save food till they really needed it. Shiver finished the fish and decided to try to sleep again. The storm on the horizon now reached the village and screamed a death sentence as it passed by on its way. Shiver growled in frustration and sat up with an angry look. She needed to sleep so she would have enough energy to hunt. She stuck her head outside and saw it was pitch black except for some ice lights glowing from inside other igloos. The snow stung her face, as it was flying by so fast. Shiver pulled yanked her head back inside and sat down. Shiver heard a creak in the distance, but ignored it. Then came the snapping sound of footsteps in the snow. Shiver stuck her head back outside and saw another IceWing approaching her igloo. Shiver squinted her eyes so she could see him more clearly. He was pure white with icy blue horns, spines, belly, and wings. His shoulders had icy armor covering them and a helmet rested on his head. His eyes were black. “Excuse me for coming here at such an awful hour, but are you Shiver?” The IceWing asked. “Yes I am. Why?” Answered Shiver suspiciously. “Queen Snowfrost would like to meet with you.” Shiver looked at the IceWing, shocked. “Certainly you have mistaken me for someone else.” Shiver replied anxiously, not wanting to deal with Queen Snowfrost. “She requested for you, Shiver.” The IceWing replied. “But I didn’t do anything wrong. At least, I don’t think I did...” Shiver recalled back to a couple of days ago when she stole a chunk of meat from another IceWing, but certainly the Queen wouldn’t address that. She had to have done something incredibly bad if she sent one of her guards all the way out here to fetch her. “Queen Snowfrost will explain when we get to her palace.” Shiver felt like she could faint. She was only an outcast IceWing who was abandoned at three! Surely there had to be a misunderstanding. The IceWing then took off into the dark of the storm, leaving Shiver no more time to think. “Wait, shouldn’t we wait for the storm to pass?” Shiver shouted into the blackness. The IceWing returned to the glimmer of the ice lights. “There is no time to loose.” He replied sternly. Shiver sighed and took off following the sound of wings flapping, since it was so dark. Winter in the ice kingdom meant only five hours of light in a day. This had now passed to a nineteen hour night. Shiver kept shouting to the IceWing, complaining about how bad the storm was, more to make sure he was still in front of her. Then his wing flaps silenced in the roar of the blizzard. Shiver stopped and tried to look around, but all she could see was darkness speckled with snowflakes. Suddenly, Shiver felt a talon grab her shoulder and pull her up. She closed her eyes, snow stinging them. In that very moment, the air grew still and the wind hushed. Shiver opened her eyes and saw stars. They were above the blizzard now. She turned to the IceWing and growled. “Don’t do that again!” “Do what?” “Leave me in the dark. I hate the dark!” “Well, sorry, but I thought you would rather fly above the storm than in it.” Shiver shut her mouth before another rude remark sounded. “You never told me your name.” She said with a calmer voice, now that she was relieved of the wind. “Fractal” “Well, Fractal, how much farther?” “Longer than you think. I hope you had a big dinner.” Fractal replied wryly. Shiver lowered her head. She only had that small silver fish for dinner. Chapter 2 Shiver collapsed onto the ground, gasping for breath. The two IceWings had been flying for at least three hours now. Fractal landed beside her, panting as well, but not as exhausted as she was. “Come on, the palace is just over the next hill.” Fractal said. Shiver rose to her feet and trudged along behind him as they walked up the slope of the hill. The storm had finally passed a few miles back and now was in an angry fury that its captives were out of reach. While they were flying over the storm, lightning had reached upwards, lashing out and trying to catch them. It was still very dark, but the stars twinkled brightly. There was a faint blue glowing in the distance, over the hill. Perhaps light from the palace? Shiver’s curiosity gave her energy to press on up the slope. The two finally came to the top. Shiver’s mouth dropped open, seeing the palace was made of sheer ice. In the windows flickered more ice lights illuminating the place. Tall towers reached for the skies, reflecting the cool glow of the moonlit snow down below. Shiver could see a big tree in the middle of the courtyard, lit up by ice lights. “Come on, mustn’t leave her highness waiting.” Fractal nudged Shiver. Shiver smiled nervously at him and they took off. The approached the palace and glided around it. Now closer, Shiver could see more guards in the courtyard protecting the gate into the palace. The grand tree Shiver saw earlier was huge, and an icy blue with frosted leaves. Shiver realized that the ice lights were growing from the tree. ''So that’s how the ice lights got to Frosttoe Shiver thought. They circled around the courtyard once again, and then glided down and landed inside its walls. “Welcome back, Fractal” One of the guards greeted. Fractal nodded to him. “Did you find Shiver?” The other asked. “Yes” He answered. The two guards looked at Shiver. Shiver smiled and waved at them in greeting. The guards turned and opened the great ice doors into a long hall. Ice lights hung from the ceiling and showered the room with blue light. Fractal entered and Shiver followed slowly. The two other guards shut the doors behind them. The hall was tall enough for ten dragons to stand on top of each other. In between some of the pillars were doors or halls that lead elsewhere. Patterns of frost on the ice formed pictures of snowflakes, animals, and some just simple patterns. They came to the end of the hall with two other IceWing guards protecting a second set of large doors. One lighter, one darker. These doors had the tree from the courtyard outside carved on it, with other carvings on it to make the door more awe-inspiring. This must be the entrance to the throne room ''Shiver thought. “State your business.” The darker guard said with a stern voice. It frightened Shiver a little. The other guards had been much nicer. “I request court with Queen Snowfrost. I have completed her request to fetch Shiver.” Fractal replied with a respectful tone in his voice. The darker guard turned to the lighter guard, who was holding a scroll. She scanned over it then nodded to her partner. They turned to the door and opened it. Blue and mint light cracked through as the doors opened. Shiver squinted a bit, until her eyes adjusted to the blindingly bright light. The room was open and grand. The first thing that caught Shiver’s eyes were the huge, frozen fountains. They sprayed upward towards the ceiling, frozen in a beautiful cascade. The next thing Shiver saw was the frosted designs on the ceiling. The ice up there was very thin and clear, revealing the stars. Shiver figured that during the day, the frosted design would shadow on the floor and make patterns on it. Shiver's eyes darted to the tapestries made of reindeer fur, with fish scales sewn on to make them sparkly. Each tapestry had a different artic animal on it. A rug trailed from the door to the throne and was made of polar bear fur, drawing her eyes to where four IceWing guards stood. Shiver froze when she saw it. The throne was beautiful; solid ice imbedded with diamonds, sapphires, and scattered smaller gems of almost every kind, making the throne glow with all sorts of colors. Sitting on the throne was a majestic female dragoness. She was a sparkly snow white like fractal with light purple and blue arouras on her wing membrane. Her belly was silver has were her horns and spine. Hers eyes that watched shiver were a deep lavender. Decorating her was silver chain jewelry with diamonds, emeralds, and sapphires dangling from the chains. Upon her brow was a crown made of ice speckled with small diamonds making it sparkle. “Your majesty” Fractal began. Queen Snowfrost looked at him. “I have returned with Shiver.” Fractal continued. He turned to Shiver and nodded. Shiver gulped nervously and stepped forward shaking from fear. “I have been expecting you.” Queen Snowfrost began. Shiver froze, afriad that even a sneeze would send her to the dungeon. “Do you know why you are here?” Queen Snowfrost continued. Shiver shook her head cautiously. “I have received word that the Fire Rod was recently stolen from the Sky Kingdom. I am very afraid that who ever this thief is, will come for the Ice Rod.” Queen Snowfall began to rise from her throne. Shiver starred at her confused. “What is all this about a Fire Rod and Ice Rod, your majesty?” “You don’t know?” Queen Snowfrost sat back down on her throne and starred at Shiver. Shiver stood petrified. “Long ago, during the age of the scorching, three rods were made. An Ice Rod and a Fire Rod and a Power Rod. The Ice Rod was forged in the coldest ocean by ice. The Fire Rod was forged in the hottest volcano by magma. Once these two rods were made, their makers came together and created a Power Rod. The Power Rod was forged in the darkest cave by dragon blood. An old dragon tale says, if one wields both the Fire and Ice Rod, they would be able to find the lost Power Rod.” Queen Snowfrost spoke. “What do these rods do?” Shiver asked. “The Ice Rod controls the northern winds and weather and land. The Fire Rod controls the southern winds, weather, and land. They also control Ice and Fire as it is in their title. After the scorching three guardians were appointed to protect the Fire, Ice, and Power Rods. The guardian of the Power Rod was unknown and lost in history, but you Shiver, are a descendent of the Guardian of the Ice Rod.” Queen Snowfall finished. Shiver gaped at the queen. Her mind was full of questions. “Now Shiver, you must take up your duty and take the Ice Rod.” Queen Snowfall turned to one of the IceWings by the throne and nodded to him. He walked over to a hall and came out a few seconds later carrying a silver staff that sprouted with grain at the top and a blue crystal hovering in the middle on a push cart made of ice. Shiver starred at it. The blue crystal really caught her eye and seemed to draw a lot of attention to her and itself. Queen Snowfall rose from her throne and picked up the Ice Rod and held it out for shiver to take. Shiver reached out gingerly and grasped the silver staff. A cool shock wave rippled through her body and stunned her for a second. Her vision blurred a little and her ears began to ring. The icy blue crystal glowed and turned into a sapphire like crystal. Shiver covered her eyes with her free talon till the glow faded. “Now what?” Chapter 3 "We eat." Queen Snowfrost replied. "Pardon?" Shiver asked. Queen Snowfrost rose from her throne and acknowledged the guards in the room. They all left leaving only Fractal and the two guards at the doors. Queen Snowfrost approached her and jerked her head to motion Shiver to follow. They exited the Throne Room and made their way down the icy halls. They were accompanied by Fractal and one other guard that joined them. "This is a heavy burden Shiver. You will need strength." Queen Snowfrost declared. She eyed her and Shiver blushed. She was thin for your average IceWing. They turned a corner to into another set of doors like the throne room but smaller and not as grand. Fractal pushed open the doors into a fancy dining hall. The platters, plates, fountains and stands were all frozen into the table that sat 20 dragons. Queen Snowfrost took her seat at the head of the table and patted on the frozen stool next to her for Shiver to sit. Unlike the other stools around the table, the queen's seat was far more luxurious and looked like her throne but without the gems and extra details. Fractal nodded to the Queen and left them. They sat in silence for a while until Shiver's stomach growled. The scent of food kept triggering her hunger. "It's ok, go ahead and have a small bite of something, I won't tell the others." Queen Snowfrost said. Shiver hesitated the reached forward for the small fish and ate it whole. As she licked the remaining juices off her lips, the doors opened and many more IceWings entered. Many had jewels like Snowfrost on them while others had armor. They were all royalty and nobels. Each took their spot at the table and nodded to the Queen when they did. Queen Snowfrost stood up and said a few words; "My daughters, sons, nobles and generals, I would like to introduce Shiver. She is the descendent of the Guardian of the Ice Rod and we are lucky to be seated with her tonight. Let us raise our glasses in honor for her." Shiver looked down and saw that in her own cup was a hot drink, the glass itself made of some tin compound. It wasn't made of ice for the liquid hence would freeze or melt the cup. The other IceWings and the queen raised their glasses, took a sip, then remained quiet. Queen Snowfrost made a signal with her talon and the nobles began to reach forward and pick their likings to eat. Shiver cocked the Ice Rod against her stool, the blue crystal illuminated the room with an eyrie blue light. She helped herself to an assortment of foods including polar bear, penguin, and fish. About an hour later, they had all finished eating, most of the dragons left the dining hall to resume whatever duty they were doing leaving just Shiver and the Queen. "How did you like the food?" Ask Queen Snowfrost. "It was excellent your majesty." Replied Shiver. She carefully picked out her words so that she wouldn't insult the Queen. "Wonderful. You seemed hungry." Shiver blushed a little. The meal was very satisfying and would give her strength to protect the Ice Rod. "Well I better get back home. Thank you for the food." Shiver said. She turned and grabbed the Ice Rod ready to leave. "You are not going anywhere!" Queen Snowfrost replied in a strict and stern voice. It scared Shiver right out of her scales and cause her heart to skip a beat. She gulped. "Pardon?" Shiver asked in a shaky voice. "Frosttoe is not a safe place to keep the Ice Rod." Snowfrost replied. ''"How did she know about Frosttoe?" ''Shiver wondered. "You are to stay here where you and the rod are safe." "Me? Stay here? In the palace?" Shiver echoed in disbelief. "Why yes. How else will we make sure no one tries to steal the rod?" Snowfrost replied. Shiver shrugged. Just then Fractal returned to the dining hall. He dipped his head to Queen Snowfrost. Following behind him were some servants who picked up the left over bones and scales from the meal. "Fractal. Could you please give Shiver the north wing room?" Asked Snowfrost. "Of course your majesty." Fractal dipped his head as he spoke. He looked at Shiver who approached him. "Come with me." Shiver followed Fractal through more halls and doorways till they came to the north wing of the castle. The north wing was the coldest and had the thickest walls. He led Shiver to a set of doors, tall enough for a dragon, and opened them. Inside was revealed an icy bead covered in stuffed polar bear furs and a polar bear hide rug. On one wall were two paintings of an icy landscape. On another wall were three windows at the top letting in light. Dawn was approaching. Shiver walked in. "If you need anything, let me know. For now, you should get some rest." Fractal said and he closed the doors. Shiver held onto the rod and looked around. She walked to one of the corners and set it against the wall to prop it up. She turned and looked at the bed. She suddenly felt tired as she scanned over the soft pillows and blankets. She crawled onto the bed and curled up to sleep. Shiver twitched her ear. There was someone in her room. She couldn't smell anything though. She opened her eyes. In the corner looking at the ice rod was an IceWing. Shiver sat up alarmed. "Hey!" She confronted the stranger. She suddenly realized they were semi see through. The IceWing turned around. Shiver was met with icy blue eyes that starred into her own. His scales were a light baby blue. His wings were larger than regular giving him a striking appearance. "Who are you?" Shiver questioned. His eyes lit up and suddenly everything flashed white then faded to darkness. The sound of glass shattering woke Shiver. "Shush. Do you want us to get caught?" Whispered a loud female voice. "Well sorry. How else are we supposed to get in." Grunted a muffled male voice. Shiver opened her eyes slightly. She saw two cloaked figures, dressed in furs for warmth, climb down the side of the wall with a rope from one of the windows near the ceiling. The first one landed on the ground and pulled the hood of her face. Shiver saw red eyes and a purple snout. ''"A TrickWing." Shiver concluded. THe purple TrickWing looked around they looked at Shiver. Shiver closed her eyes quickly before she saw and pretended to be asleep. She heard the TrickWing take a few steps closer to the bed where Shiver laid. "Don't kill her." The male whispered loudly. Shiver heard the sound of a knife sheathing. "Was she about to kill me?" "You have to ruin everything." The TrickWing complained. "Murder gave us one job to do, get the Ice Rod with out bloodshed. You can kill dragons later." The male replied. Shiver opened her eye again and saw the male had taken his hood off. He was a RainWing with dark purple scales. A white "muzzle" was wrapped around his snout and attached to his neck. Shiver wasn't sure what it was but she guessed maybe it was a cast of some sort. "Okay then, lets just grab the rod and get out of this dragon-forsaken place." The TrickWing snarled. The RainWing turned to the corner which the Ice Rod was and reached out to grab it. Shiver sprang up and lifted into the air causing the sheets and furs to fly out from the gust of her wings. One fur covered the TrickWings face. Shiver exhaled her frostbreath, a tiny bit of it frosted the tail of the RainWing as he dogged out of the way. He shot venom back at her. Shiver dodged and hurled herself toward him. "GUARDS!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she talked the RainWing. She landed on top of him and tried to pin him down. He easily squirmed out from her claws. He shifted his scales to match the ice but the furs clothing him gave it away. Shiver was about to exhale more frost breath when tail wacked the back of her head. Shiver fell to the ground but quickly got up. She turned around and saw the TrickWing swing her dagger in front of Shiver. Shiver saw the glint of light off the blade as it sliced across her face and into her eyes. Shiver shrieked in pain and covered her face with her talons. She could feel blood streaming down her snout and dripping off her chin. "Wallflower, the rod!" The TrickWing shouted. Shiver knew she had to stop them so she blindingly exhaled her frostbreath in hopes of stopping them. She felt the cold air surround the room and her. She suddenly felt dizzy and fel' to the ground, nothing but darkness closing in around her. Chapter 4 "Will she be ok Doc?" A fuzzy voice asked that sounded like a male's. "She will live." A voice replied but wavered near the end as if doubting something. "We should have never trusted her!" Another one shouted. "Be silent or I'll banish you from my kingdom." Snarled a female voice. "This is my fault, I shouldn't have left my post to get a drink." A male voice cracked in the distance. "Hey, at least you saved her life!" The female voice from earlier replied. Shiver could feel some kind of gauze rapped tightly around her eyes. And her eyes hurt really bad. She lifted her talons to her face and felt the fabric. "She's waking up!" One voice gasped. "Shhh. Give her some space Fractal." Replied a deeper male voice. Shiver clawed lightly at the gauze trying to pull it off. "No, don't do that." Icy claws grabbed hers and gently pulled them away from her face. A warm wet rag was then placed on her snout, gently rubbing her. "What, what happened?" She asked. "The Ice Rod was stolen." Grunted an annoyed female. "Oh no! I'm so sorry!" Shiver could feel tears forming from under the gauze. She felt a talon rest on her shoulder. "No one doubts you tried to stop them." Fractal's familiar voice replied. "You face was covered in blood." The female voice shouted from further away. Shiver could sense tension between Fractal and this new voice. "Did you see who stole it?" Shiver felt her spine rise as she remembered the last thing she saw. The light glinting off a blade before her world was shrouded in darkness. She began to panic and she felt her pulse increase. "Please get this off!" She grabbed the gauze and began to pull it off. There was a warm, smooth liquid soaking it but Shiver couldn't tell what it is. "No don't-" Shouted the doctor but stopped when Shiver pulled the gauze off all the way. She opened her eyes. All she saw was darkness. "Ewe, put it back on, she looks awful." Queen Snowfrost's voice gagged. Shiver felt her heart sink. She reached out with her talons, feeling the air till they gently hit a snout. The scales were cold and she guessed there were spectacles resting on his nose. The owner of the snout grabbed her talons and placed them by her side. "Shiver, I'm Dr._____ and I'm sorry to say that, you are blind." Shiver shook her head. "No, NO! I can't be, please tell me it isn't so." She gasped. Dr._____ placed more gauze around her eyes. "You need to keep this on so the blood stops bleeding." Shiver felt her face grow pale. "How bad is it?" "It appears a blade sliced across your face and into your eyes. They are terribly damaged and there is no way you will be able to see again." Dr._____ replied. Shiver began to sway. "Darling, lay down." A gentle female voice approached. The owner of the voice placed her talons on Shiver's shoulders and guided her body into a laying position on a soft bedding. Shiver reached out with her talons and felt this dragon's face. "I'm Simple, Dr._______ assistant." Shiver removed her talon and sighed. "Who all is here?" She asked. "Queen Snowfrost, Princess Arctica the IceWing, Fractal, Dr._____, and me." Replied Simple. Shiver just laid in silence as Dr._____ dabbed her snout with more warm water. "You were bleeding a lot when Fractal found you." He said as he dabbed her face. "Your lucky you didn't loose a lot of blood." Shiver began to feel tired. Even though she liked the cold, the warm water was soothing to her face. "What are we going to do about the Ice Rod?" She abruptly ask and her pulse increased yet again. "Me and Queen Larkspur of the SkyWings have called for a gathering of the tribes to discuss this matter." Snowfrost replied. "Whom ever has the Fire Rod now has the Ice Rod as well. They are very powerful and we cannot take this lightly." Shiver knew Snowfrost was talking about the Power Rod. She could sense fear pulsing from Snowfrost, if the legends were true, whoever wielded the Power Rod, could make the queens bow to them. "When can I take off this mask?" Shiver touched the new gauze. "Once the bleeding stops." Dr._____ replied. "But I would suggest wearing a covering over your eyes anyway, the cut looks nasty." Even though she couldn't see, Shiver knew everyone in the room was nodding in agreement. Shiver sighed and let Dr. _____ continue to wash her face. A few hours later, Shiver was being escorted down a hall. Her bleeding had finally stopped but Queen Snowfrost had practically begged her to put a covering over her eyes. Fractal was next to her and so was Princess Arctica whom Shiver found out was Fractal's lover. All Shiver could hear was the clicking of talons on ice and the coldness from the frozen water on her own talons. She heard a door open and was escorted into this new room. "Here, you can put this on." Arctica said and handed Shiver a silky piece of fabric. "Your mom won't like that on her. Why not that one?" Fractal argued. Shiver could sense jealousy radiating off of Arctica. "Fine." She replied stubbornly and snatched the fabric away from Shiver and replaced it with a softer one. "What is it?" Shiver asked, rubbing the fabric between her talons. "Its a fine silk with blue and white icicle like patterns on it. It matches your scales nicely." Fractal replied. Shiver could here Arctica mutter something which didn't sound very nice. Shiver heard her stomach growl. "Hungry already?" Fractal asked. Shiver felt her face grow warm from blushing and nodded. "Don't be embarrassed, I'll have the cook get you something." Fractal guided Shiver out of Arctica's room using his wing to guide her down the hall to what Shiver assumed was the dining hall again. She waited about thirty minutes till the cook came with some frozen reindeer meat. Shiver ate it aggressively, sometimes cracking on a bone since she couldn't exactly see what she was eating. Fractal had to sometimes help her separate the bone from the meat so she could get a nice juicy mouthful. Do you like the story so far? Yes!!! Kinda? No. How many talons would you rate it? 1 2 3 4 5 Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (AvalonCat) Category:Genre (Adventure)